


Two Broken Dolls

by poorly



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mild Gore, Past Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly
Summary: “ ‘If God loves all his children, he has a very funny way of showing it,’ you thought bitterly as your bare feet get stabbed by twigs and rocks. “
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Kudos: 79





	1. Run as Fast as You Can

‘If God loves all his children, he has a very funny way of showing it,’ you thought bitterly as your bare feet get stabbed by twigs and rocks. 

It could be worse, at least you can run. If you had injured your leg you would’ve been completely screwed, the trees in this forest were so tightly packed that just maneuvering around them exhausted you. 

The ground was too wet for your bare feet to run on, the soil softened your frantic steps making it impossible to gain any speed. The dull footsteps were still hot in your trail, thankfully having to deal with the same obstacles as you. That reassurance did nothing to ease your mind though. And the deep cuts on your back made each step feel like your last. Your white gown soaked with blood, if you don’t wrap your wounds up soon you’ll certainly die from blood loss. 

Branches grab at your gown, further destroying the barely white cloth. Peeking behind you, the figures are blurry but still there. A trail of red leading them right to you. Their shouts seem to be further away, but you can’t tell it’s because you’re losing them or the blood loss. You hope it’s not the latter, because that means you’re bound to pass out any second now.

‘Where the fuck is the trail?’ You were sure there had to be some sort of road or trail, how the hell to the locals travel to town? Each step became less painful, and as thankful for the relief as you were, you knew that meant your body was going into shock. If you pass out now your fate was sealed, and those sick fucks would take you back. 

Tripping on a root, you fall hard on your hands and knees. The ground scrapes your hands leaving small cuts, and you feel rocks dig into your knee. Getting up proves to be no easy feat, as the adrenaline rush seems to be wearing off. It hurts to breath and and your heart’s beating so loudly in your ears you can’t listen for the mens footsteps. Finally glancing up you notice the trees are thinning out, and only a couple yards ahead is paced road. Now all you need is to follow that trail into town and find some help. Someone’s bound to stop 4 armed men from chasing an injured unarmed woman, right? You hope. 

Pushing onto your right knee, you grab a low hanging branch and pull yourself to your feet. Staggering slightly, you manage to make it onto the road. Your small victory is crushed by the sound of the men calling out to you. Turning around you can see their bodies more vividly, meaning their catching up to you. 

‘I don’t have much time.’ you think, ‘I just gotta make it to town’

Using the trees to lean on, you quickly moved down the path. Wasn’t as graceful as you had hoped, but as long as you were moving quickly you couldn’t care less. You see a large clearing up a head, meaning the entrance to a town or village. 

‘Just a little bit further and I’m saved’ you prayed silently, as if any God would come to your aid. But there was something strange about the clearing. The closer you got you notice there was no people or houses. All that you could see were the bottom of a huge staircase. Running the last couple of feet, you stopped at the end of the forest. It was indeed a house, a very big one. A huge, white stone castle stood before you. But the lack of a village wasn’t the worst part of your situation, the worst part was the two bodies that were impaled onto pikes on either sides of the staircase. 

You slowly crept closer, either who ever lives here is just as sick as the men behind you and likes to torture people, or they’re trying to keep people off their property. The bodies had to be a couple of weeks old, skin was missing in certain parts of their exposed arms and faces. The wore identical gowns, almost looked like sleeping gowns. Makes you wonder if they were killed in their sleep. Walking closer to the body on the right, you can tell it was a woman. The only comfort you received was a clear slice across her neck, leading you to hope that they were killed before being impaled on these sticks, hopefully. Leaning back quickly, the smell hit you hard making you hunch over and gag. Covering your nose with your stained sleeve you looked behind you seeing the distant figures still hot on your trail. 

You’re left with a choice now, you can try to run around the castle and run back through the forest, praying you find a town. Or you could hide in this castle, hopefully avoiding whatever monster lives here. The men are at the clearing now, all panting in their matching black cloaks. 

“Stop and fulfill your destiny, witch” the man in the front yelled, brandishing his knife. 

“Fuck you” you yelled back, turning and running up the stairs. You had push on the doors with your weight to get them to crack open enough for you to slip into the castle. Placing a hand on each door, you pushed the huge doors back closed. Cutting off the only streak of light in the main hall, leaving you in almost complete darkness if not for the small flames mounted on the walls. Limping over to a large window to the right of the door, you peaked out to watch the men. Apparently, the bodies were enough to keep them from walking any closer to the castle. They stood there looking horrified before turning and running away. You let out a small laugh, that slowly morphed into a sob. Tears freely flowed down your cheeks. You thought your fate was sealed, you truly believed your life was gonna end. 

Limping towards the large staircase in the center of the main room, you began to take in the decor. Whoever lived here really loved red, the drapes, carpeting, even the railing was a deep shade red. You had to find something to stop the bleeding, and clean the large cuts the your back. With you luck you’ll escape that cult only to die from an infection. 

All the main rooms seemed to be on the second floor. So you pulled yourself up the endless amount of stairs. You keep thanking whatever God above that your arms and legs aren’t damaged, because your fate would of been a lot more tragic if they were. The second floor had more doors than you could count. You were waiting for someone to jump out at you any second. It had been too quiet since you entered and you hoped that whoever lived here wasn’t home right now. 

Checking the first door you find it’s unlocked, taking a peek inside you spot a large bathtub. Pushing the door fully open you see it’s a large bathroom with stacks of towels and a large mirror hanging from the wall. A door leading to what you hoped was a supply closet, was at the far end of the room. Perhaps God was looking after you after all. 

Running up to the bathtub you slowly turn the handle, letting out a small plea for running water. A stream of cool water hits your hands and you almost start crying. Maybe you aren’t cursed after all. 

As heavenly as a hot bath sounded, you didn’t want to take too long inside this creepy castle. Grabbing a rag from the side of the sink, you dipped it in the water. All you wanted to do was get the layers of blood and dirt off of you to properly access and wrap your wounds. But that’s easier said than done. 

Hanging the dripping towel off the side of the tub, you began to unbutton the top buttons of your gown. Gripping the tattered remains and slowly pulling them up and over your head. 

The back of the gown stuck to the open wounds on your back and gave some resistance making you cry out. You kept pulling the dress up, softly crying, until it was completely off, leaving you in only your panties. 

Throwing the destroyed material to the side you bent to pick up the towel, wincing at the pain the small gesture caused. Walking to the mirror, you stood infront admiring how awful you looked. 

Dark bruises littered your arms and legs, small slices littered your breast and stomach. Your face was covered in cuts as well, mostly dirt. Luckily your tears had cut through the layers of grime, if you could call it luck. 

Now here comes the worst part. Letting out a shaky breath you slowly turned to see how bad your back was. The skin on your back was torn apart. The symbol of the the cross was sliced into your back. Thankfully the cuts don’t look too deep, but the was one area that sliced into muscle. Right towards your tailbone, the knife must of dug a bit deeper. 

Standing on your dirty gown, you took the towel and gently squeezed it against your neck, gasping in pain as the water trickled down your back into the bloody crevices. 

Going back to the tub, you soaked the towel again and repeated the process until the grime began to slide off with the water. Biting your fist, you gently twisted you other arm behind you and gently patted over the wound. Crying out you dropped the towel and heaved. 

Placing your hands on your knees, you bent over slightly. It felt like you just ran miles, well you did. The adrenaline rush is slowly fading, and passing out from exhaustion is the last thing you need right now. 

Slowy you straightened your back and walked towards the closest. You said a silent prayer before turning the handle. 

‘Please have bandages.’

The door creaked open to reveal heaven. Not actually heaven, but as close as you could get. It was stocked full with bandages, disinfectants, needles and thread, and more soap than you’ve seen in your entire life. 

Grabbing as much as your arms could carry, you staggered back, fatigue setting in. Gripping the edge, you dropped everything into the sink. 

‘I just have to sew the deeper parts of the cut first, then I can wrap everything else with bandages.’ It wouldn’t be possible to you alone to sew up your whole back, but you could at least stitch the deepest part, right at the base of your spine. 

Now this was easier said than done, if you had found the supplies earlier you would probably have an easier time putting a needle through your flesh. But with the adrenaline no longer coursing through your veins, the pain become more apparent. 

Taking a deep breath, you uncap the bottle of clear liquid, pouring it onto a clean towel. You figured the fastest, and least painful, way to make sure the whole wound was disinfected was to follow the same process you did with the water before. You took a towel and tied it around your waist, trying to salvage your underwear. 

Pouring almost the whole bottle onto the small towel, you placed it at the base of your neck. A small droplet ran down your back, making contact with part of the wound. Instantly your body spasms, trying to move away from the sharp burning sensation that the droplet brought. 

“On the count of three” you try to encourage yourself with a shaky breath, “one...two...” 

On three you squeeze the towel, letting a flood of liquid soak into the wound. 

“Oh god!” You screamed out as your back felt like you had ignited it. Sobbing softly you bit your lip to keep from out again. 

Your hands shook as the pain slowly faded, picking up the curved needle and thread. Threading the needle took you a few tries but you still managed. 

Shifting your body, so that your back was to the mirror, you worked your arms behind your back. The towel around your waist was damp with blood, and the cut was slightly foaming in areas. Blood was dripping from the holy cross that was sliced into your back... that had to be an omen. 

Pinching the bottom of the middle line of the cross, you stabbed the needle through one side of the split skin. Maybe it was a good thing that the disinfectant hurt so much, because this wasn’t even half as bad. Pushing the needle through the other side, you gently tugged the thread, pulling the flesh back together. You repeated this until there were about 15 stitches at the base of your spine. 

Reaching for the bandages, a creak outside the bathroom door made you freeze. Every muscle in your body tightened, and the hairs on your neck stood. 

Someone was outside the door. There was two obvious shadows underneath the door. Clearly whoever was out there knew you were in here. They weren’t even trying to hide their presence. 

Slowly unwrapping the towel that was around your waist, you brought it higher and tied it, in order to cover your top half as well. 

Standing up, you searched the room for a weapon. Finding nothing, you decided to try to hide. Before you could move the door burst open and a sword fell at you. You threw yourself to the ground, landing hard on your side, trying to avoid your back. 

Turning towards the door, a blur rushes at you a slams you to the ground. You cry out loudly and claw at the hand wrapped around your neck. 

“Please” you wheeze trying to push the body off of you. 

“I won’t allow my home to be invaded” a soft voice hissed at you, tightening their grip. 

Finally getting a good look at the individual had you speechless. It was a man, but he had just gentle feminine features. Long blonde hair fell aside on side of his face, nearly tickling the side of you cheek. His eyes were a beautiful shade gold. But the look on his face was one of pure hatred. He glared at you and squeezed even tightly, completely cutting off your air supply. 

“Are there more of you? Was this a planned attack?” The questions were thrown at you, while you were almost turning purple from the lack of oxygen. Noticing your lack of a reply he loosened his grip, but didn’t remove his hand. 

“My... back” you coughed trying to push him off. At this point you were almost certain your stitches had ripped. He pushed back down on your throat, as a sort of warning but you didn’t care. Your torn up back was rubbing roughly against the towel. You needed to sit up. 

“Please...my back it’s-“ you coughed, choking on your own spit. He glared then slowly moved back off of you, allowing you space to sit up. 

Immediately you pushed yourself up and ripped the towel off, not caring about exposing your naked form to the man. There was instant relief as soon as the fabric was no longer pressed against your back. 

The blonde man simply stood there watching you. You looked up at him and locked eyes, his gaze hardening. 

“Why are you in my home?” The sword that tried to kill you once rose into the air, aimed at your neck. 

“Magic weapon? Are you a magician?” You asked surprised, tilting your neck back away from the sword. 

He growled and the sword jolted closer, pressing the tip against your jugular. “Answer me now.”

Gulping nervously, you spoke quickly, “I was running away from these men and I stopped here for shelter. All I took was some medical supplies to patch myself up, I swear!”

His eyes narrowed, like he was trying to decide whether you were lying or not. 

“How can I believe that you aren’t hunting me?” 

Choosing your words carefully, you responded, “No offense, but I have no clue who you are.” 

The mans gaze softened slightly, but the sword didn’t budge. “You don’t know where you are?”

“In a castle.” You answered blankly, making his eyebrow raise. 

“I can’t tell if this is an act or you’re truly this much of an idiot” you glared back slightly. 

“Rude” 

The blonde lowered the sword and it flew back to him, sheathing itself. With the sword away from your throat you were finally aware of your naked form. Yanking the towel up to your front to cover yourself. 

“I am sparing your life now human, because I believe you are of no threat to me.” He took a step closer, “but if you ever come back here again or send anyone here to make an attempt on my life, I will hunt you down like cattle.”

You nodded frantically, “Thank you.” Thanking him for sparing your life seemed like the most appropriate response. 

The two of you went silent and simply stared at each other. It took you a moment to speak. 

“You want me to go out now?” 

He raised a brow at your question, “Yes.”

“I can’t go out like this! I’m bleeding, have no clothes, and have no idea where I am!” The more you spoke the more relaxed his features got. 

“That isn’t my problem.” That was the worst answer you could of gotten. 

He opened the bathroom door and pointed to the front door, like a mother sending a child to time out. “Go.”

Scrambling to your feet you didn’t leave the bathroom, “Please can you give me a change of clothes and directions to the nearest village” you practically begged. 

The man dropped his arm in defeat, sighing and closing his eyes for a second. “You must leave immediately afterwards”

“Yes of course.” You agreed eagerly, wanting to have something warm and whole to cover up with. 

He simply turned around and left the room, leaving you alone in the cold bathroom. After a moment, his head popped back into the room with a annoyed look on his face. 

“Hurry up.” Was all he before leaving you once again. 

“C-coming!” You called after him wrapping the bloody towel around your chest. 

Hopefully you’ll make it out of this creepy castle alive, and not suffer the same fate as the two bodies outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was a long time coming and I’ve been procrastinating on posting it😓 I have a faint idea where the hell this story is going, and will try to do one post a week! 
> 
> If you enjoyed my writing I have more work and take requests on my [tumblr](https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/)


	2. I Solemnly Swear

The beautiful man led you to a room a few doors away from the bathroom. It was proving increasingly difficult to walk in a proper straight line, as the blood continued to trickle down your back. 

You never really got to fully appreciate the decor of the beautiful castle. The architecture was beyond anything you’ve ever seen. It had to have been at least 100 years old. On top of that, why is there a castle in the middle of the woods? This man didn’t look much older than you, so it had to have been his ancestors. 

The blonde man walked swiftly in front of you, keeping a few feet distance from you. His head kept turning slightly, watching your every move. It seemed strange to you why a man who can use magical weapons would be so worried over an injured young girl such as yourself. 

Back this this gorgeous castle though. You knew of the wealthy noblemen who lived in fancy castles such as this, but you never heard of one this inland. Normally, they would be by large bodies of running water, in case of a vampire attack. 

You froze in your track, watching the blonde man stop in front of the door at the end of the hall. 

“Stay here, I will fetch you a change of clothes then you’ll be on your way.” Not waiting for a response before entering the room. 

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up, a chill running through your spine. How was it possible for a castle to be in the middle of nowhere? Better question was why? A beautiful man living alone in a castle fit for a king. You’ve heard the countless tales from the deranged cult members, but never one about a castle in the middle of the woods. There’s only one other possible explanation for such an occurrence. The only other nobleman who wasn’t a man at all, who’s castle seemingly vanished over night. 

The man came back out of the room with a pile of clean clothes in his hands. Staring at his mouth you waited for him to speak. 

“Here is a blouse and pants. I also grabbed a cloak so you won’t freeze to death.” The two fangs in his mouth seemed to mock you. How foolish you were for not noticing them in the first place. 

He stared at you before pulling his arms back, “Or I could simply kick you out with nothing.” His threat snapped you out of your daze. 

“No, thank you,” you grabbing the clothes, flinching slightly when you touch his fingers. If he noticed your fear, he didn’t show it. Choosing to carefully watch your actions instead. 

“Thank you so much, sir. I’ll be going now.” You bowed slightly, before walking back towards the stairs. He didn’t move, watching you pick up speed the closer you got to the stairs. 

‘I broke into a vampires home. And not just any vampire. Dracula.’ Your mind filled with panic as you ran down the steps. Each step sending shocks of pain through your body. 

Reaching the door, you reach for the doorknob. Opening it slightly, a ray of sunlight cuts through the darkness. Peeking over your shoulder, you see the blonde staring down at you from the railing. The ray of light shrinks as you close the door, turning towards the beautiful man. 

“Who are you?” The words leave your mouth before you can stop yourself. 

The man glares down at you, jumping over the railing, land gracefully in front of you. He takes a step forward making you want to take a step back. But you held your ground. 

“I know you’re not human,” you started trying to find the proper words, “-this is Darcula’s castle, isn’t it?” 

His glare pierced through your soul. “I don’t have to tell you anything.” His sword unsheathed and floated besides him, pointing at you. 

You threw your hands up defensively, “Woah! Alright, no need for the sword. I’m not a threat I swear!”

“So my suspicions were correct, you were sent here to attack me. Trying to gather information to tell the rest of your group.” His eyes darkened, “Unfortunately, you won’t make it out of here alive.”

His sword flew at you, aimed for your heart. You threw yourself to the side barely avoiding the sharp blade. 

“Are you kidding?! You almost killed me!” You screamed at your attacker. 

“That’s the point.” He rolled his eyes at you. 

“You really think that a group would sen an unarmed, injured woman to spy on Dracula in his castle that I didn’t even know was here!?” His sword stopped in front of your face. 

“I am not Dracula.” His voice barely above a whisper. “Dracula is dead.”

“Then who are you?” 

His back straightened and he took a step closer to your crumpled form, “I am Alucard of Wallachia. Son of Vlad Dracula Tepes.”

You stared at him for a moment, his eyes locked with yours. “Dracula’s... son?”

“Correct.”

“So Dracula has a...son?”

“Yes.”

“And you are...his son?”

“Are you having a stroke?” Alucard asks with a serious tone. 

“No, I just wanted to clarify.” You swallowed, “So...sorry about your loss.”

He raised an eyebrow at you and lowered his sword, “Who are you?”

Struggling to stand, you have to grip onto the door handle to lift yourself up. “If you would help me stop the seemingly endless flow of blood from my back, I’ll happily tell you.”

He sheathed his sword and scoffed, holding his elbow out for you to take. Smiling, you grab his elbow, letting him lead you deeper into the castle. 

Apparently, Alucard was like medically trained or something, because he stitched up your back with such precision. Unfortunately for you though, he had to stitch the entire lower case ‘t’ on your back. So you had a piece of leather held tightly between your teeth, to stop you from biting out your own tongue. 

“Finished.” Alucard snapped the thread, rolling up the rest of the thread, “Now answer my questions.”

“Right. Thank you.” You winced as you put the clean shirt on. 

You sat in a sort of dining room, a large wooden table sat in front on you. He rounded the table, sitting across from you. 

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“Okay, allow me to properly introduce myself,” you clear your throat dramatically, “Hi my name’s (y/n), pleased to make your acquaintance!”

He was not amused. “Why are you here?”

“I told you. I was running from these cult assholes and had to find somewhere to hide. My original plan was to get to the nearest town, but your castle was closer.”

Alucard stared at you, eyes scanning your face for any hint of a lie. 

“How do I know you weren’t sent by those so called ‘cult assholes’? Trying to lure me into a false sense of security so you can slay me?” 

“First of all, oddly specific. And second of all, I didn’t even know who the hell you were when I got here.” You gesture to your back, “-and why would I get a cross carved into my fucking back if I was one of those assholes?”

Alucard placed his elbow on the table, leaning forward, “Punishment perhaps?” He asked but you knew it wasn’t a question. 

“Punishment? What the fuck are you on about?” 

“Perhaps you messed up with your cult and bringing my head on a pike is the only way to gain forgiveness.” 

“Oh of course, that’s why they chased me through the woods, wearing nothing but a night gown, with my fucking feet and back bleeding.” Slamming your fist on the table, you glared at him. 

He was quiet again, watching your reaction. 

“Why?” He spoke so lowly you could barely hear him. 

“Huh?”

“Why were they chasing you?” His voice was loud now, intimidating almost. 

You scoffed at the loaded question and folded your arms. Finding the wall more interesting then his glowing eyes. 

“That’s a long story.” 

“I have time.” He got to his feet, opening a cupboard above the sink, retrieving two wine glasses. 

Placing one in front of you, he filled it with a rich smelling red wine, before filling his own. Dropping back down in his seat, he held the glass up to his lips taking a long sip. 

Looking at your reflection in the red liquid, you grab the glass and down the whole thing. He arches his eyebrow at you once you pull the empty glass away from your reddish lips. 

Wiping your top lip, you lock eyes with him. “What?” You push your glass towards him signaling for a refill, “I’m gonna need it for this bullshit.”

He filled it to the brim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only half the length that I was planning on, but I wanna try to get a chapter out every Saturday!
> 
> If you enjoyed my writing I have more work and take requests on my [tumblr](https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/)


	3. Tale As Old As Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Past Trauma mentioned  
> Sorry for the long wait...I really shouldn't set deadlines I can't meet ://  
> Enjoy!

“Pardon? Could you explain what that means?” The blonde interrupted, yet again. 

Rolling your eyes in frustration, you chug the rest of the potent red wine in your glass. 

“For the third time, I come from a long line of magic users.” The sharp pains in your back have dulled to a light throb, this wine was really doing the trick. 

“So you’re a witch?” He said it more like a statement than a question. 

“No.” Is all you responded, picking up the nearly empty wine bottle. 

“And how is that possible?” He reached over yanking the bottle out of your hand. 

This is the part where he expects you to tell your whole life story. All the tragedies you’ve suffered through. Stuff you’d rather like to forget. 

“It just is.” Alucard raises an eyebrow at you, confusion written on his face. 

“Care to explain further?” 

“Not really. Kind of a touchy subject.” You try your best to seem nonchalant about it. 

Alucard stays silent and pours the remaining wine into his glass, taking a long sip. The silence thickens between you two, teetering the line between intense and awkward. 

“Very well. But if there are unknown threats with the intention of attacking my castle, I would like to be made aware.” Any witty comeback you have dies on your tongue. 

He’s done so much to help you already, even though he clearly doesn’t really want to. And he clearly has no issue killing people, painfully obvious by the two bodies on sticks outside his front door. 

Either from fear or guilt, you couldn’t tell, you spoke, “My bloodline contains generations of witches. Going all the way back to the 1200’s, the women in my family passed down the art of magic.”

You pause, tilting your empty glass towards in. He growls and stands up, leaving to grab another battle on the counter behind him. 

“No more interruptions.” Alucard demands as he fills your glass. 

“Thank you.” Pausing you take a sip, but mainly trying to annoy him. “Well it wasn’t that uncommon actually. Witchcraft is more widely used than you’d think. The only difference is how powerful my families sorcery was.” 

“What is your family’s name?” He asks, shoulders not as tense as before. 

“I honestly don’t know.” You shrug, “Once the witch trials started, my family started using aliases. I don’t even know my own real name.”

His eyebrows creased, but he said nothing. 

“Anyway, it honestly wasn’t until fairly recently that these witch trials became a threat. My grandmother was really loved by the people of her village. They saw her a an angel not a devil spawn.” You smiled remembering how every year your village would throw a big party for your grandmothers birthday. 

Your face fell, it’s been so long you can’t even remember her face. 

“So how does those men chasing you tie into your family history?” 

“You just love to pry.” You shifted in your seat, avoiding eye contact. “I was only 8 when they invaded our village, my grandmother was killed during their raid.”

“They?”

“The Light Bringers. That’s what those cultist assholes call themselves. I was only three when they attacked us in the middle of the night. Apparently they heard stories of my nana’s powers from a neighboring village. They wouldn’t be able to fight her head on so they waited until we were all asleep.” You wiped your eyes, trying for fight the sob that threatened to escape you, “Those bastards killed my grandma, and kidnapped me.” 

“What about your parents?” Alucard asked making you scoff. 

“Never knew them. My father died while my mother was pregnant. And she left only a week after I was born.”

“I apologize for asking.” He looked away with a look of sympathy. 

You shake your head, “My granny raised me all alone, and took care of the other orphans in our village. She was really amazing.” A fond smile crosses your face, making Alucards eyes soften. 

“And because you were taken at such a young age, you never learned magic.” He finishes for you, making you nod. 

Silence fills the room, weighing heavy on your shoulders. Alucard is the first the cut the tension. 

“Your injuries,” he pauses seemingly struggling to find the right words, “I assume the men chasing you caused them?”

“It was for the ritual.” Is all you say, but by the look on his face you’re going to have to explain a bit. 

“The Light Bringers believe that witches are sent by the devil in order to corrupt the  
mortal world. So every twenty years they must do a sacrifice, to show God they condemn the evil that witches bring.” You swallow, “I was the next sacrifice. They carved their symbol into my back, so the devil knows who defeated his minion.”

“How long had they imprisoned you for?” 

“Today officially marks 12 years. But I managed to escape before the ceremony began. Some of the cult members would ride to pick up supplies. Since they always returned the same day I knew there had to be a town nearby. So I started running and didn’t stop. Now here I am.”

He nodded, clearly processing your story. Either that or trying to tell if you were lying or not. You can’t blame him though, he doesn’t seem like the most trusting man. 

His eyes seem unfocused as he stares at you, like he was looking through you. His eyes were captivating though. 

Everything about him was golden, quite literally. His hair fell over his shoulders in deep yellow waves, golden brown eyes half lidded as he squinted, and his lips looked really soft. 

Mentally slapping yourself, you pulled your eyes off of him before you started mentally undressing him. You can’t be thinking the son of Dracula was attractive. 

Looking back up at him you see him raising an eyebrow at you. 

“Well?” Damn he asked you something. 

“Sorry could you repeat that?” 

The blonde huffs but continues, “I said: You may remain here until your wounds heal. But once that day arrives, you must leave.”

Did he just offer you a place to stay? Maybe you were having a stroke. 

“This is the part where you either accept or decline my generous offer.” Crossing his arms, he tapped his fingers. 

Jolting straight up, you clasped your hands together. 

“Of course! Yes, thank you so much! That’s so kind of you. I knew you weren’t just a pretty face!”

His look of surprised was mirrored on your face. The two of sat in his kitchen, a different feeling in the air. Fear long forgotten, now replaced with a wave of embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean that! Well I did, you are very beautiful...No! I uh just...” He raises his hand to stop your rambling.

“There’s one more term to our agreement.” He stands up, height only adding to his intimidating aura, “If I find out you are lying to me, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Understand?”

Your quick, fearful nods were sufficient, as he spins around and exits. Leaving you clutching your chest to stop the loud pounding of your heart. 

‘I take it back,’ Anxiety being overtaken by the anger building inside you, ‘He’s a prick.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments and let me know what you guys think, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> If you enjoyed my writing I have more work and take requests on my [tumblr](https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
